


coffee cups

by marianna_night



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Человек А работает баристой, а человек Б — тот самый урод, который постоянно разговаривает по телефону, делая заказ. Это СЕРЬЕЗНО раздражает человека А, поэтому он мстит, делая ошибки в имени человека Б все более креативными способами. Человеку Б это кажется безумно милым, но он никогда ничего не говорит. Человек А продолжает повышать ставки, чтобы получить РЕАКЦИЮ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ДОФИГА ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬНЫЙ И ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ПРИЗНАН.





	coffee cups

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coffee cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602179) by [ptrckstmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrckstmp/pseuds/ptrckstmp). 



Каждое утро между 7:45 и 8:00 один и тот же посетитель приходит в кофейню, где работает Пит. Каждое утро этот посетитель заказывает один и тот же напиток (0,5л тройного латте с корицей). И каждое утро этот посетитель подходит к стойке, прижимая к уху мобильный. И это жутко раздражает Пита.

\- Добро пожаловать в Ява Хат Брендона, как я могу помочь Вам этим утром, Патрик? - приветствует Пит посетителя с фальшивой улыбкой на лице. Ровно 7:52.

Патрик говорит:

\- Подожди секунду, - (как и всегда), прежде чем отодвинуть телефон ото рта (как и всегда) и сказать: - Как обычно, пожалуйста. Не забудьте дополнительный эспрессо, мне нужна эта экстра порция кофеина, - (как. и. всегда.) после чего прикладывает телефон обратно к уху и говорит: - Прости, Энди, брал утренний кофе, - (как и всегда…).

Пит чувствует кипящее раздражение у себя в животе. Почему этот парень всегда говорит по телефону с одним и тем же человеком каждое утро? Он что, не может немного подождать и позвонить после того, как возьмет кофе? Он не знает общепринятых правил приличия?

Пит решает, что ему это надоело. Конечно, он не может сделать ничего, что привело бы к его увольнению, но немного пассивно-агрессивного поведения это как раз то, что ему нужно, чтобы проснуться утром, решает он. Он смотрит на стакан в левой руке и маркер в правой, корябает "парень с телефоном" вместо имени Патрика и поворачивается, чтобы начать делать эспрессо и взбивать молоко.

Пит плавно двигает готовый стакан с кофе по стойке, и Патрик бросает взгляд на надпись на нем. Он приподнимает брови и немного усмехается, прежде чем забрать стакан. Он все еще говорит по телефону, но слегка кивает Питу перед тем, как уйти (как и всегда, блин). По какой-то причине Пит немного раздражен, что его выходка не вызвала более яркой реакции.

Следующим утром (в 7:46) Патрик приходит снова. Разговаривая по телефону. Снова.

\- Добро пожаловать в Ява Хат Брендона, что будете заказывать сегодня?

\- Минуту, Энди, - Патрик улыбается Питу. - Как обычно, латте с корицей и дополнительной порцией эспрессо.

\- Без проблем, - Пит перебарывает желание закатить глаза. В этот раз он пишет на стакане "Пэттикейкс".

Пит знает, что Патрик увидел имя на боку стакана, потому что его губы снова искривляются в усмешке, но затем он просто кивает и выходит за дверь.

Это становится новой традицией для Пита — писать разные имена на боку стакана Патрика, надеясь на какую-нибудь реакцию с его стороны, надеясь, что, может быть, в следующий раз он придет без телефона в руке и убедится в том, что Пит напишет "Патрик" на стакане вместо "Рик Та Лайф", или "П Стизи", или "Трикстер", или "Св. Патрик". Один раз, узнав фамилию Патрика, Пит просто нарисовал пень. Это заслужило закаченные глаза, Пит был горд собой. Но любимым вариантом Пита был тот, когда он написал "Кэтрик", пририсовав рядом кота в шляпе. Патрик выдохнул небольшой смешок в ответ, прежде чем кивнуть и снова выйти за дверь.

Пит не хотел признаваться, но он начинал чувствовать небольшую влюбленность в Патрика, что было глупо, потому что он никогда по-настоящему не разговаривал с ним, но Патрик был милым и казался бы приятным, если бы он хоть раз перестал разговаривать по телефону. Питу очень-очень хотелось поговорить с ним когда-нибудь.

Его желание осуществилось одним дождливым утром вторника в апреле. Патрик пришел поздно (8:07, он никогда не приходил позже 8:00) и без телефона, только с зонтиком, который он быстро стряхнул и сложил перед входом.

\- Утра, Патрик, - поприветствовал Пит, поднимая взгляд от стакана, в который он наливал сливки для другого посетителя, и закрывая его крышкой. - Сегодня без звонков? - поддразнил он. Патрик потряс головой, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Без. Мой босс несколько месяцев был в Германии и настаивал на ежедневных звонках, чтобы быть в курсе дел здесь. К сожалению, единственное время, которое было удобным для нас обоих, попадало на время моей поездки на работу. Но теперь он вернулся в штаты, так что больше не нужно говорить по пути на работу, - он широко улыбнулся.

\- Это должно быть облегчением, - сказал Пит, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - посмеялся Патрик. - Теперь я наконец-то могу пофлиртовать с симпатичным парнем, который каждое утро делает мне латте, - он подмигнул, и Пит почувствовал, как участился его пульс. Что?

\- К слову о латте, сделать как обычно? - спросил Пит, поворачиваясь, чтобы взять стакан и маркер.

\- Давай немного изменим традициям, как насчет мокко? Но мне все еще нужна экстра порция эспрессо.

Патрик облокотился на стойку, наблюдая за Питом, и Пит внезапно забыл, как пользоваться кофемашиной, чувствуя себя неуверенно и неловко под внимательным взглядом Патрика. Боже, он такой гей.

Он подписал стакан, пряча его от глаз Патрика до тех пор, пока кофе не был готов и скользил по стойке в его сторону. Патрик выложил пятидолларовую купюру и взял стакан, глядя на его бок, чтобы увидеть, что Пит написал сегодня. Пит мог ошибаться, но ему показалось, что щеки парня немного порозовели.

\- Приятного дня, Патрик, увидимся завтра утром. Не намокни на улице, - Пит широко улыбнулся и подмигнул, воодушевленный реакцией Патрика.

Патрик кивнул и склонил голову, как бы пытаясь скрыть мягкую улыбку.

\- Увидимся, Пит, - с этими словами он вышел обратно в дождь.

Пятнадцатью минутами позже телефон Пита провибрировал в его кармане. Он вытащил мобильник и увидел смску от неизвестного номера.

 

_ты же знаешь, что меня зовут Патрик? не думаю, что видел мое реальное имя на кофейном стакане с тех пор, как брал его в старбаксе :Р_

 

Пит расплылся в улыбке, ликуя от того, что Патрик написал на номер, нацарапанный на кофейном стакане. Он быстро добавил неизвестный номер в контакты и написал ответ.

 

_Пит: да, но "мой парень" звучит гораздо лучше, тебе не кажется?_

_Патрик: знаешь, сколько вопросов мне задали, когда я зашел в офис с этой надписью на стакане? ;Р_

_Патрик: хотя бы сперва угости меня обедом_

_Пит: хахахаха_

_Пит: без проблем, во сколько ты заканчиваешь?_

_Патрик: около 5_

_Пит: прекрасно, я встречу тебя в Угловом Кафе-кондитерской в 6?_

_Патрик: звучит здорово_

_Патрик: о, этот мокко изумителен, между прочим. возможно, я больше не вернусь к латте с корицей_

_Патрик: (хотя они тоже были хороши)_

 

Пит улыбнулся, убирая телефон в карман.

Брендон наконец-то занырнул в кофейню, стряхивая капли дождя с куртки.

\- Чему улыбаешься? - спросил он, выглядя промокшим и жалким.

\- О, ничему, - пожал плечами Пит. - Я могу сегодня закончить минут на 15 раньше? - спросил он, протирая стойку, пока Брендон снимал со стены свой фартук.

\- Да, конечно, только напиши Джо и спроси, может ли он прийти чуть пораньше. Что случилось, зачем тебе?

Улыбка Пита стала еще шире.

\- У меня свидание.


End file.
